Quel'Athillien
Quel'Athillien is a neutral grand duchy in the most northeastern part of the Hinterlands. Currently the land is held by the notable Grand Duchess Rennali Sunwhisper and is one of the more thriving lands outside of Aerie Peak. Quel'Athillien shares a border with the Western Plaguelands to its north and to Seradane on its east. With alliances made with the druids of Seradane, Quel'Athillien has been able to push a march to the shoreline. Etymology Placeholder. History Placeholder. Geography Quel'Athillien is known for it's charming vistas and diverse geography, kept stable by the centralization of the placement within the mountains. Here are some of the locations within Quel'Athillien Background: Bordered on the west by mountains, Belore's Valley merges into lush forests and farm lands as one moves east. Travelers often comment on the intense colors to be found in the trees and other plants, particularly in the southern territory of Ireth. Rumored to have a dense population of Fae hidden among the serenity of the trees and brooks, the land itself is the greatest treasure the valley has to offer. The population is diverse, with Humans and Quel'dorei making up the majority of those who call this territory home. Stone quarries along the mountains, and farmland in the valley itself provide the main sources of income and employment, though horse breeding and leatherworking are lucrative in the south as well. The people are gentle and embrace the peaceful life of Quel'Athillien fully, but also fully support the Phoenix Queen in her endeavors to broaden their influence in the world. Capital City: First Light Largest City: New Hope Exports: Stone, Horses, Produce Current Leadership: Lady Amiyna Summers Languages: Common, Thalassian Currency: Gold Standard. Though sometimes goods and services may be directly exchanged, these things are primarily purchased with the use of gold. The Valley thrives through the exportation of stone from the mountains, and is able to support a flourishing craftsman population, particularly in New Hope and Summerhaven. The prosperity of the land is reflected in the fine fabrics used to make the flowing garments worn by the people. The style of dress is comfortable and simple, but elegant in the lines and materials used. Religion: The northern sections of Belore's Valley have fully embraced the Holy Orthodox Church, and revere the Light. Churches and chapels can be found in most settlements, and those in the priesthood are honored and respected. There is less evidence in the south of an organized religion. The noble houses in Ireth are less likely to have an attachment to any Church, but will be polite and respectful of any clergy who may visit. Climate: Though seeing some snow and harsh temperatures along the western border, in the mountains, the majority of Belore's Vally enjoys a temperate climate. Spring seems to linger, as the landscape shows off its beauty, flowers clinging to bloom for much longer than other regions. There is a rainy season as Winter turns to Spring, filled with seasonal showers to nurture the land. Background: Once a lush river valley along the Laughing Fox river, Bogwater has seen particularly better days. Years ago when it was first founded by the original progenitors of the Black Candle Society, it had been the perfect spot for them to continue practicing the ancient arts of exorcisms, demon-hunting and spirit calling without the church feeling their presence as undignified. After they had discovered a dark presence beneath the land, the priests did their best to seal it away. Over the years, the church came under fire and finally they elected to disband the society, deeming them to be practitioners of “old and useless rites.” With the priests no longer there to contain the presence of spirits - benevolent or otherwise - Bogwater began to become overrun with the flora of the area as though something were keeping its secrets very closely guarded. Capital City: None Largest City: Snake River Exports: Herbs, Potions, Magical Elements, Lumber and Fish. Current Leadership: Amblynn Le Fleur (Bogwater Druid Clan) Uderon (The Fae) Languages: Draconic, Titanic, Animalistic (Druid), Faeish and Common. In this area, most live in various small villages along the river that runs through the land. Many of the villagers may speak Common as a primary language, but the vast majority will stick to either a cobbled version of Faeish or Titanic. Currency: Bartering. Like in Northwinter, the people of Bogwater much prefer to barter for things that they need, although they rarely deal directly with people. Bogwater people are very secretive folk and generally dislike their spaces being invaded, so they will likely leave their homes and reach out to other places to peddle their wares. They will accept gold for many of their things, but they prefer to collect odds and ends that others may not see as valuable: ex.: a left sock without the right one. Religion: Druidism and Orthodoxy. The Bogwater Druids have begun to filter into the swampy area and have begun to make a home there with the assistance of many of the Fae. Through the use of Druidism, they have been able to learn the language and create a unique cohesion of Faeish faith and a reverence for the land and animals. The form of Orthodoxy that has beholden Bogwater stems back to its originators in the Black Candle Society; many who reside there still practice the ancient rites and pass them down through the generations. Climate: As Bogwater has become a rather swampy area to the south, even in the mountains the various overgrowth of trees and rivers have created a greenhouse effect, making the dip down from the mountain valleys much warmer than the rest of the duchy. Little to no snow will ever be seen, and their seasons are nearly non-existent because of the temperate nature of the ground. Various hot, freshwater springs can be found here. Background: Once simply a collection of various villages, Andune slowly obtained its own identity under the direction of then Baron Jasen Brightwater. The baron, while a good man, had been forced Capital City: Aldhemar Largest City: Aldhemar Exports: Lumber, Gold, Silver, Tin, Iron Ore (Pete Iron and mined) Current Leadership: None Languages: Common (Major), Thallassian (Major), Dwarvish (Minor), Gnomish (Minor), Darnassian (Minor) and Orcish (Minor) Currency: Gold Standard - Andune adopted the Gold Standard to make trade easier among the duchies of Quel'Athillien although out of respect for all traders, there is a central bank within Andune that will accept foreign currencies and exchange them for the recognized currency of Andune at a fair exchange rate. Religion: Orthodoxy is the major religion of Andune with the former leader of the duchy considering himself to be a Paladin of the Orthodox Church. While in charge of the duchy the former leader passed laws forbidding the worship of certain entities (such as the Burning Legion, Scourge or Old Gods) but remained accepting of other religious practice and allowed for chapels to the Titans and the Church of the Holy Light to be built within the settlements of Andune. Climate: Andune is a fairly well balanced region that shows standard climate-changes as the seasons pass. During the spring and summer months there is much greenery and life to be found in the forests and plains of Andune, which changes during the fall and winter as the trees begin to shed their leaves and the first snows begin to fall. Of all the seasonal changes the thaw which occurs between winter and spring is the most troublesome for Andune. It is during this period when the snows melt that many roads and fields become bogs easily capable of claiming shoes and the occasional wagon wheel. Background: Formed from the convergence of leylines, Dal’Danil was once simply one wizard in a ramshackle house who had, in his partial insanity, mapped out the width and breadth of the space where the leylines were the strongest. Today, Dal’Danil is a thriving jewel in the crown of Quel’Athillien; a home of magic and science. The people of Dal’Danil have learned to mimic the lifestyle of Dalaran, as most of them have come from Dalaran and the far reaches of the magical universe. Along the mountains and forests of Dal’Danil, magic has seeped into everything, turning even the flora and fauna into arcane-like beings. Beautiful blue spires and a grand school in Aurora, the people of Dal’Danil are magical in one way or another. Capital City: Aurora Largest City: Aurora Exports: Magical Trinkets, Vellum, Potions, Elixirs, Charms, and Education. Dal’Danil is known best for its magical schooling and experimentation through the ‘Conclave,’ but it is also lesser known for its general schooling for the kingdom’s children. Current Leadership: Head Director Rachel Dragonstaff (Conclave) Duchess Ledaria Dawntreader (Conclave) Languages: Thalassian, Common, Dwarvish, Gnomish, Draconic, and Darnassian (Low). Currency: Gold Standard. Dal’danil prides itself on being able to supply well for their people and in so doing have adopted the gold standard as their means of currency. Some will barter, but this is done rarely. Religion: Orthodoxy. The prime religion in this region is Orthodoxy; however, it should be noted that as a hub of magic and science, religion is not as widely practiced. A few churches can be found in some of the villages, but as an overall, logic prevails. Climate: Dal’Danil, being a mostly magically-infused area, tends to lack any of the traditional climate changes seen in the rest of the kingdom. The most northern areas can accumulate snow in the winter months (generally from mid-November to early March), but do not display any true seasonal change. The temperatures generally are mild to moderate with occasional rainfall in early Spring and early Fall. Background: The almost the entirety of the Duchy’s surface is comprised of the uninhabitable Dragonfire Ridge, but the area around the lone apparent mountain that now houses the Duchy’s capital has soil which is incredibly rich. The first people to settle Dragon’s Gate were a part of the group that initially attempted to settle Northwinter, but got lost during the winter. Like the other groups, they found refuge in subterranean caverns. However, the cavern they found turned out to be a part of a massive underground labyrinth, and as they advanced further they found the cavern itself becoming must warmer. What they had found was, in fact, the remnants of lava flow networks and that the lone mountain was actually an extinct volcano. Hence came the name for the region Due to the unique circumstances of the cavern networks, various types of fungi can be found that luminesce which provide the caverns with a natural lighting system. Since the above ground is nigh uninhabitable and space around the fungi clusters is limited, Dragon’s Gate tends to be wary of outsiders, often seen as xenophobic, vain, and greedy. When Archayell Skycaller received the lands as his Duchy, one of his first actions, thought to be equally as vain as the people he now lorded over, was to hollow out Dragonfire Mountain and convert it into a natural standing Castle which was renamed Dragonfire Citadel. However, the Citadel’s function is to utilize the thermal vents leftover from the volcano to the facilitate a large manaforge similar to those found in Netherstorm on Outland. The Duchy is also home to the largest population of Sin’dorei in the Kingdom. Capital City: Dragonfire Citadel Largest City: Emberstone Exports: Stone, Precious Stones, Magical Artifacts, Banking. In order to attract more potential buyers, the Barons under the Duke have constructed and authorized various brothels and Coaching Inns which are well-maintained. Current Leadership: Archayell Skycaller (Duke of Dragon’s Gate) Taneas Blackbane (Count of Emberstone) Languages: Thalassian, and Common Currency: Universal gold standard. Gold in Dragon’s Gate is precariously checked by Banks to ensure that no fraudulent or forged currency enters circulation to cause inflation. Religion: Almost no forms of religious practice are found within the Duchy, believing most faiths to be superstitious nonsense. There are a few adherents of Orthodoxy that can be found, but they are by far the greatest minority in the Duchy. Those that do practice some form of religious devotion are most commonly adherents to the Path of the Titans. Climate: On the surface, mostly arid, save for the southwestern area of the Duchy where rainstorms break against Dragonfire Citadel, allowing for the valleys beneath it to receive the water they need to grow enough crops to feed the Duchy. Background: Originally named Quel’Athillien by Maelleth the Great (Sunwhisper), the land was gifted to his second son and captain of his noble guard as a way of smoothing over any malcontent between them when his brother had ascended to the throne of Mytheth Asari. Over the years, it grew exponentially as people flocked to the area through the caravan lines protected by Lordaeron soldiers and the Farstriders. When it had grown much larger than what could be adequately tended to by one man, Archadirion renamed it Dawn’s Mesa from the way the sun rose over it and for its mesa-like plateaus along the mountain range. Dawn’s Mesa is a strange valley nestled in the cleft of two large mountain ranges with houses generally being one story lodges that connect through long bridges and narrow stone pathways overlooking great, often monstrous, waterfalls. Capital City: Geneva Largest City: Sunwhisper Village Exports: Government, Laws, Medicinal Herbs, and Silks Current Leadership: Her Majesty, Queen Rennali I Languages: Thalassian, Common and Dwarvish Currency: Gold Standard. For the general population of Dawn’s Mesa, they live off of the gold standard, using bartering methods rarely, if at all. As the home of the coffers that supply the remainder of the kingdom, the people of Dawn’s Mesa are a shining example of a flourishing economy. As the region’s home of their queen, the people who live here often will be dressed to match their wealth. Religion: Orthodoxy. The primary religion, and the one practiced very heavily, is Orthodoxy of the Light. As the Holy Matriarch of the church, the queen has made Dawn’s Mesa the epicenter of religion, housing it’s main cathedral (Cathedral of the North Star). Climate: Dawn’s Mesa has a very temperate climate. All four seasons are often represented, save for winters which are far more mild than those in the upper mountains. While some raised peaks may see snow in mid-December, for the most part, the mountainous region stays relatively mild. In Fall, the mesa is known for having some of the loveliest colored trees that line the pathways. Background: A mountainous, snowy region that peaks at the very top of the mountains between the Hinterlands and Lordaeron, Northwinter is home to some of the heartiest people. The first settlers attempted to weather out the harsh winter months (sometimes that last for months at a time), only to discover that they could not, and worse yet, they would have to wait until mid-Summer to try and come down the mountain. By chance, they discovered a network of underground tunnels within the mountains that were warm and roomy enough to be able to make decent homes out of. Over the years, the tunnel system has been perfected and the people of Northwinter, at least in the most northern parts, now live happily in a subterranean community. Those who are brave enough, and sturdy enough to brave the harsh climates in the southern parts of the region live in lodges with two to three families in each lodge. Capital City: Gulbrandt Largest City: Kensley Exports: Truesteel, Gold, Precious Gems, Weapons, and Armor. Some of the greatest elven forgemasters reside in Northwinter, often taking on apprentices who wish to learn how to imbue metal with magic. Current Leadership: Harpin Cornwell (Baron of the Gray Hills) Alexander Greypoole (Leader of the Northern Alliance) Languages: Thalassian, Common, and Dwarvish. Currency: Barter. Most ‘Northerners,’ as the denomyn they prefer, use bartering as a system of circulating what is needed. Sometimes they will take the gold standard to be able to purchase things outside of Quel’Athillien, but most often they would rather barter their wares for something of value to them: food, furs, and other items. Religion: Shamanism and Orthodoxy. There is a very high presence of shamanistic ways among some of the lower class settlers of Northwinter. They prefer being able to worship the land that they call home and use it most often to mine and delve deep (but not too deep). Those who worship Orthodoxy are few and far between, but there is a small presence of priests and monastics in the southern regions. Climate: Northwinter is named for precisely its location and its general climate. Twelve months out of the year, it snows somewhere in the duchy, though it is usually the higher elevations. Winter months can last anywhere from seven to ten months with a very chilly spring and mild summer. Politics and Laws Placeholder. Economy Placeholder. Demographics Placeholder. Culture and Religion Placeholder. Category:Places Category:Quel'Thalas Locations Category:House of Sunwhisper Category:Hinterlands Locations Category:Quel'Athillien Locations